hexyzforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Game Basics
This page lists all the basic gameplay functions and guidelines of the game. Controls Battle System The battle system follows a turn-based cycle, with the character having the highest agility acting first. This varies with how the battle is engaged and what move a character uses on their turn. The top-right side of the screen shows the turn order. If there are multiple enemies of one type, they will be labeled A, B, C, etc. The color of their icons shows their Aspect, while the turn indicator also shows when your character will next be able to act if you select a skill. Battles are initiated by approaching enemies on the field. *From behind, you get a Preemptive Attack *If the enemy touches your back, it becomes a Surprise Attack. The party who gets the sneak attack gains a preemptive strike, and may also net an extra turn before the opposite side can. During your turn, you have 5 options, Skill, Burst, Defend, Form, and Flee. * Skills means attack the enemy with a choice of move, each having a varying hit box; single-enemy attacks, area-of-effects, and field-wide. * Bursts are the special attacks dealing greater damage than skills, but unlocked through certain conditions. * Defend reduces taken damage and restores a small amount of RP. * Form organises the party alignment in battle. The front row grants attack bonuses, while the back provides defense. * Flee means retreat from battle. Number one game rule is that if your character(s)'s HP drops to 0, its game over. Special attacks consume your other bar (RP), so use them wisely. If a character is KO'd in battle, they will revive at the end with 1 HP, and will still earn experience for the fight. Overkill on an enemy causes you to earn more EXP and Force Points (FP) after battle. *Other elements within battle include: Hexyz Charge, Force Burst, Aspects and Elements, Status Effects '. Equips Typical armor and accessories are gained from Fusion or by finding them in the traditional treasure chests. 'Ragnafacts are primary weapons in the game. Using any skills from them (including basic attack) costs Ragna Points (RP). As you upgrade Reso on them, the skills will cost less, up to 5 RP off once fully leveled to MAX. The three aspects to them: *Tech (Technique): Unlocks new skills. Max level varies. *Atk (Attack): Ups attack power. Maxes at Level 99. *Reso (Resonance): Decreases time between battle actions. Lowers RP usage. Maxes at Level 50. Spirifacts are the dispensable weapons in the game; used for either attack or support types. In the terms dispensable, Spirifacts have limited use. They have Durability, whereas each skill costs a certain amount of Durability Points (DP). Once a Spirifact runs out of DP, it can no longer be used. At the start of the game, they are more powerful than your Ragnafacts; by the end, only a few Spirifacts tend to out-class them. You can fuse these and obtain quite a few as you progress (to complete the weapon gallery in the Extras Menu); the decision rests on you on whether to make them a regular part of your battle tactics. All other items fall into the Forcefacts category, which consists of your armor (Head, Body, Feet, and Accessories). Collectible and key items are all classified as "Other" in the menu. Map/Field For each area you encounter, the entire place is automatically mapped out. All treasure chests are visible, but enemies are only visible if they're in view of the camera. The World Map consists of places you've been to and your next destination. In respect, the game is mostly linear - you cannot freely explore the world. You can go back to previous areas at any time after the next by going through the Tower of Judgement. The field is where characters and monsters are. You can approach monsters as you please, but if you're sighted, they will chase you. Most of them you can outrun. The field also has Harvest Points, treasure chests, and semi-hidden treasures. Consider all dungeons as part of the field. Force Scan The is a scan feats for locating hidden treasures and passageways, by pressing the Square button. They are located by the Exclamation Point that appears above your head. If there is more than one treasure around the area being scanned, a second Exclamation Point will be shown. Walk over to the designated treasure and press X. Force Sites A is basically a healing site, replenishing your party's your RP and HP to max, but it does require some purifying before you can use it. By purifying the site, you have to fight a tough battle and win in order to get the privilege of using the Force Site, plus a reward. NOTE: The Force Sites battles are tougher than the battles in the area, so SAVE before. Harvest Points Harvest Points are indicated by ! popping over the character's head. They refill after five battles and have up to 1-4 different items you can collect a random amount (from 1-5) of. The items in them tend to be divided into common, uncommon, and rare (the lowest probability). In the Tower of Judgement, you'll encounter special Harvest Points (the blue orbs) which costs FP from 30-10,000 to use. These can be used up to ten times each, and need to have the set amount of FP infused for each use. Credits *All credit goes to GROMABgladius, peridotdotdot, and Sleipnir2000 of GameFAQs for the info and long gameplay. Category:Content